hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Mediterranean Hurricane Season (HurricaneBrick)
WIP Seasonal Forecasts Overview ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/12/2015 till:31/10/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_54-73_mph_(83-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/12/2015 till:07/12/2015 color:C1 text:Avery (C1) from:18/12/2015 till:21/12/2015 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:25/12/2015 till:28/12/2015 color:TS text:Brayden (TS) from:03/01/2016 till:11/01/2016 color:C3 text:Christina (C3) from:06/01/2016 till:09/01/2016 color:ST text:Donovan (ST) from:28/01/2016 till:06/02/2016 color:C5 text:Elise (C5) from:07/02/2016 till:12/02/2016 color:C2 text:Frederick (C2) from:08/02/2016 till:12/02/2016 color:ST text:Gloria (ST) from:12/02/2016 till:22/02/2016 color:C6 text:Hamilton (C6) from:18/02/2016 till:21/02/2016 color:TS text:Imelda (TS) barset:break from:02/03/2016 till:08/03/2016 color:C3 text:Jacob (C3) from:05/03/2016 till:15/03/2016 color:C6 text:Kylie (C6) from:13/03/2016 till:17/03/2016 color:TS text:Logan (TS) from:18/03/2016 till:23/03/2016 color:C1 text:Marie (C1) from:31/03/2016 till:04/04/2016 color:TS text:Nathaniel (TS) from:04/04/2016 till:12/04/2016 color:C4 text:Ophelia (C4) from:14/04/2016 till:19/04/2016 color:C1 text:Paul (C1) from:15/04/2016 till:18/04/2016 color:TS text:Roberta (TS) from:20/04/2016 till:13/05/2016 color:C6 text:Shaun (C6) barset:break from:28/04/2016 till:07/05/2016 color:C3 text:Tina (C3) from:07/05/2016 till:17/05/2016 color:C5 text:Vincent (C5) from:16/05/2016 till:19/05/2016 color:TS text:Wendy (TS) from:27/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 color:C2 text:Alan (C2) from:07/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:TS text:Bailey (TS) from:10/06/2016 till:16/06/2016 color:C6 text:Cameron (C6) from:29/06/2016 till:07/07/2016 color:C5 text:Daisy (C5) from:01/07/2016 till:05/07/2016 color:C1 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:09/07/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:C2 text:Edwin (C2) from:03/07/2016 till:15/08/2016 color:C6 text:Flynn (C6) barset:break from:09/07/2016 till:22/07/2016 color:C4 text:Gracie (C4) from:15/07/2016 till:26/07/2016 color:C3 text:Harry (C3) from:22/07/2016 till:06/08/2016 color:C3 text:Ivory (C3) from:22/07/2016 till:08/08/2016 color:C5 text:Jonathan (C5) from:30/07/2016 till:08/08/2016 color:C1 text:Katherine (C1) from:07/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:C2 text:Lindsey (C2) from:11/08/2016 till:25/08/2016 color:C6 text:Mitch (C6) from:17/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:TS text:Nancy (TS) barset:break from:25/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:C3 text:Owen (C3) from:09/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:TS text:Patsy (TS) from:10/09/2016 till:21/09/2016 color:C4 text:Ronald (C4) from:27/09/2016 till:06/10/2016 color:C1 text:Susan (C1) from:30/09/2016 till:12/10/2016 color:C6 text:Thomas (C6) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/12/2015 till:31/12/2015 text: December from:01/01/2016 till:31/01/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:28/02/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:31/03/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:30/04/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 text:October TextData = pos:(500,10) text:"(From the" pos:(547,10) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Outlook/Advisories Storms Hurricane Avery Deaths: 6 Damages: $20 million Tropical Storm Brayden Deaths: 1 Damages: $4,576,000 Hurricane Christina Deaths: 98 Damages: $2 billion Severe Tropical Storm Donovan Deaths: 6 Damages: $200 million Hurricane Elise Deaths: 244 Damages: $8 billion Hurricane Fredrick Severe Tropical Storm Gloria Hurricane Hamilton Tropical Storm Imelda Hurricane Jacob Hurricane Kylie Tropical Storm Logan Hurricane Marie Tropical Storm Nathaniel Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Paul Tropical Storm Roberta Hurricane Shaun Deaths: 1,566,102 Hurricane Tina Hurricane Vincent Tropical Storm Wendy Hurricane Alan Tropical Storm Bailey Hurricane Cameron Hurricane Daisy Hurricane Edwin Hurricane Flynn Deaths: >1,000,000 Damages: >$1.78 trillion Hurricane Gracie Hurricane Harry Hurricane Ivory Hurricane Jonathan Hurricane Katherine Hurricane Lindsay Hurricane Mitch Tropical Storm Nancy Hurricane Owen Tropical Storm Patsy Hurricane Ronald Hurricane Susan Hurricane Thomas Names This was the naming list for the 2018 season. This year, all the original 21 names were used, and an auxiliary list was developed. Names in bold were used. *'Avery ' *'Brayden' *'Christina' *'Donavan' *'Elise' *'Frederick' *'Gloria' *'Hamilton' *'Imelda' *'Jacob' *'Kylie' *'Logan' *'Marie' *'Nathaniel' *'Ophelia' *'Paul' *'Roberta' *'Shaun' *'Tina' *'Vincent' *'Wendy ' Retired Names This season, Christina, Elise, Hamilton, Kylie, Ophelia, Shaun, and Vincent will be removed from this list. They will be replaced by Carol, Elora, Henry, Kaylee, Ola, Samuel, and Vance. Auxiliary List ''TO SUBMIT NAMES TO THE AUXILIARY LIST, PLEASE COMMENT NAMES IN THE COMMENTS. '' *'Alan' *'Bailey' *'Cameron' *'Daisy' *'Edwin' *'Flynn' *'Gracie' *'Harry' *'Ivory' *'Jonathan' *'Katherine' *'Lindsey' *'Mitch' *'Nancy' *'Owen' *'Patsy' *'Ronald' *'Susan' *'Thomas' *Veronica *Wallace If the auxiliary list is exhausted, then Greek Names will be used. Retired Names Retired names from the auxiliary list will be Cameron, Daisy, Flynn, Gracie, Jonathan, Mitch, and Thomas. Replacements will be decided sometime in 2019. Category:Brickcraft1 Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Mediterranean seasons Category:Medicanes